


Distant Stars, Similar souls

by Sunseekerwol (Neverforget94)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: AU, Final Battle, Gen, No beta reader, Novelization, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Shards of the warrior's soul, The Dying Gasp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverforget94/pseuds/Sunseekerwol
Summary: When the Crystal Exarch called for heroes to help the Warrior, they answered.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Distant Stars, Similar souls

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out as a kind of 'what if' take on the final fight. What if the people that the Exarch summoned were the shards of the warrior's soul. And I ended up kind of running with the idea. I came up with sort of vague characters, with no names, and made up where they were from.  
I wrote it out, and then realized my math was off. D: lol   
So this is kind of an au and heavily non-canon complacent. (Only one healer for an 8 man? LOL Poor healer.)  
Also, I know it's probably not very well edited, but I hope that doesn't bother too many of you!   
Thank you for clicking!

She couldn’t move any further. On her knees and near collapse, the light flowed around her like fire and burned just as much. Desperately she wanted to get up, to keep moving forward. That was her job damn it, she couldn’t fail it now. Not when…

Around her, her friends had done their best to buy her time. First the twins, then Y’shtola and Urianger. Then Thancred and Ryne. They had tried and fallen. She needed to get up. She needed to…

The light burned brighter inside her, and a scream tore from her throat at the pain. It was a bone deep pain, both physical and aetheric. She couldn’t fight it though she wished too. It was just too much. A cough wracked her body, and light poured forth from her lips, splattering on the ground like blood.

It was then that her arms gave out and she fell to the ground. This was it then. She’d lost. But before her eyes closed, she caught the sight of familiar boots, standing beside her.

“Ardbert…” she rasped, and then she couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer.

But suddenly, her eyes were open and there was nothing but an endless expanse of white around her. She didn’t hurt anymore. She wasn’t tired. She wasn’t anything. It was jarring. She couldn’t remember the last time she hadn’t been in pain. Her head turned, to look around at the lack of surroundings as she pushed herself up.

An ear twitched as she saw Ardbert, looking as corporeal as she was. Either she was a ghost, or he was mysteriously still alive. Which, she knew what was the more likely. Either way, she felt immense guilt upon seeing him. But as soon as she opened her mouth to apologize for failing, he cut her off.

“If you had the strength to take another step, could you do it? Could you save our worlds?” He asked, his tone both steady and sure, a signal he’d come to a decision.

She didn’t even need to think about it.

“You know I could.”

And it was true. More than that, she was willing to die for their worlds. Even just his world alone if it meant that her friends had another day. Another chance. She could do it. For them, and for him.

He knew her though, as well as he knew himself. He’d known her answer. So only a huff of amusement left him as he turned to face her. From his back he pulled his weapon, and offered it to her. She looked upon in it surprise, not sure of what this meant.

“Take it. We fight as one.” He said, hope lifting his voice even as he began to fade away.

As she looked upon him, she had to swallow back the urge to cry. “As one then.”

They looked upon each other until the very last, until he’d completely faded away.

The moment she felt Ardbert rejoin with her soul, she felt relief. The light, though still dangerously high, was manageable. She could fight.

And she wasn’t alone.

Around her, the light from their rejoining was brilliant. Not like the light that was burning her. No, this was the light from their mother. They breathed deeply as they rose to their feet. No longer was it a struggle.

From her lips did Ardbert speak their feelings. About the love they held for the world. Their future. Their friends. They refused to let their struggles be in vain. He was there with her, and refused to let this be the end of them both.

She stood tall.

For a moment, Emet looked upon her with horror and longing. She didn’t know what he saw but he denied it.

“No… It can’t be.” He said, shaking his head.

The light from their reunion faded then, leaving only her. And she watched as Emet-Selch turned away, his face unsure and unbelieving.

“Bah, a trick of the light. You are a broken husk, nothing more.” He looked back at her, contempt in his eyes, “How can you hope to stand against me alone?”

She was going to answer that she wasn’t alone, but someone else beat her to it.

“We stand together!” He called, the Crystal Exarch barely standing behind him.

“How did… I’m surprised you can stand at all.” Emet said as he looked upon him.

“I could not well leave matters half-finished.” He stated, as if that alone explained his presence.

Then he swung his staff forward, and called upon his magic, a veritable flood of power rushing to him as he demanded it to.

“Let expanse contract, Eon become instant,” he stated, ordering the energy to do his bidding.

Around her, seven circles of light formed. Ancient runes floating around them, opening a path. She didn’t feel scared of them. Rather, she felt something close to longing drift toward every path. It was a strange feeling, to long for something you don’t know.

“Champions from beyond the rift, heed my call!” He shouted, both a plead to those he was calling upon and an order. He slammed down his staff and the circles of light around her began to light up, turning into beams of light. They would come, she knew. She didn’t know who they were, but they would come. And sure enough, an answering flare of light over took each beam, flashing their answer as one.

“Damn you.” He said, turning to face her fury with his own, “Damn you all!”

“I challenge you, Emet-Selch.” She stated, feeling Ardbert’s approval, his determination, radiate through her.

She grinned then, focusing on him and him alone as he gave his answer.

“Very well. Let us proceed to your final judgement. The victor shall write the tale, and the vanquished become it’s villain.”

He stalked forward then, as if trying to intimidate her. But she stared at him unflinchingly, even when he spoke.

“But come! Let us cast aside titles and pretense, and reveal our true faces to one another!” He said, and there was a certain amount of glee in his voice as he did so.

He called upon his dark energy, covering his face with a hand to direct the magic he was calling. When he pulled it away, his mask was in place, obscuring the mortal face he donned to show his ascian identity.

“I am Hades!” He called, his voice taking on an unnatural tone, ancient and unknowable, “He who shall awaken our brethren from their dark slumber.”

It oddly felt familiar and right, to know him by that name, and another name was on the edge of her own mind to call out in answer. But she pushed it away, to focus on the task at hand. This was who she was, here and now. He unleashed a wave of darkness, calling himself back to a stronger form. She allowed it to wash over her, unafraid.

~

It was there, in the darkness, those on seven different worlds felt something stir within them.

~

A large Roegadyn man sat at a table in a tavern, laughing with his crew. An axe was on his back, his mind never wandering far from the thought that it was there. All night he’d felt something was wrong. But this was a night for celebration. He’d guided his crew through a fight at sea, and been victorious. They’d secured their homeland for another week at the very least.

He let out a boisterous laugh at something someone said, and took a large drink from his cup. As he set the cup back on his table, there was a slight pain in his head. His eyes fluttered closed as a vision overtook him. He could see a girl, standing against darkness alone.

Alone.

It didn’t feel right.

A voice echoed around him as he observed her struggle, beseeching him to come to her aid.

“Aye.” He answered, and that was that. He’d never been one to shy away from a fight, and he wasn’t about to now.

Around him, no one noticed he’d gone quiet. And they didn’t notice when he vanished either.

~

A young Viera woman was practically bouncing from foot to foot as she prepared for a race. She was fast, and strong. One of the best apprentices in her town. And now, if she won this race, she’d have a chance to prove that she was ready to strike out on her own. No longer an apprentice, but a huntress in full, just as she’d always wanted to be. The bow on her back was assurance that should she meet an obstacle, she’d overcome it if she had to.

“Are you ready!” Her friend called to her cheerfully, vibrant and full of life.

Before she could answer, it felt like something clubbed her in the head.

“Ow ow ow!” She said, and she fell to her knees.

Her friend called her name and rushed over. But she couldn’t hear her. She could only hear the raging fight in her head. A girl, her age maybe, after felling enemy after enemy, was facing down her greatest yet. But she was…

She was going to die.

From the girl she could feel her desperate wish that she could finish her fight. Save her friends. Then a voice asked her to come. To help her.

“She… She needs me.” She said, looking up at her friend’s worried face. “…There’s always next year’s race.”

There was a flash of light, brilliant, blinding, and warm, and she was gone.

~

An Elezen bard was sitting on a rock, practicing where no eyes can see. So lost in the music was she that when the vision of music she’d had in her head changed to an actual vision, she nearly didn’t notice. But as she played, a frown found its way on her face.

A hero, melodious and harmonious, stood against something dark and dissonant. An undercurrent of a lament in their song, sad and angry on both sides blending together, connecting them. Loss from the dark one, and a shortened life from the hero. A touch of longing to save the other clear in their anthems, and acceptance that neither wanted the other to save them, because their idea of being a savior was very different. It was beautifully sad.

A voice called to her then, for her to help write the next verse of this hero’s song. To help her live through her fight. She opened her eyes and nodded with a grin.

“Aye, and what a song it’ll make.”

It was with glee she vanished, to go to the hero’s side.

~

A Lalafell man, sworn to guard his queen bowed before her, telling her of what he was seeing. A girl, no older than she, fighting for the fate of two worlds, two lives. Willing to lay down her life for a tomorrow she might not get to see. She was willing to lose everything for just a chance that her friends might live to see the morning. A leader and a warrior, she accepted that her life was nothing compared to the lives of the many.

And he spoke of the voice, asking for him to go to her.

For his gift, he’d been risen to his queen’s side. And he wanted to heed his gift now, telling him to help the girl in the vision.

The queen, benevolent and kind, nodded, “Go to her, my champion. And come back victorious.”

“At once my queen.” The paladin stood tall, and answered the voice, vanishing into light as other knights stepped up to protect his queen while he was gone.

~

A Hyur man laughed in delight at the stars, charting them alongside his friends. It was a long path to get to the top of the mountain, and it’d taken even longer planning to ensure that the night sky would be clear. The sea of fog didn’t have its name for nothing after all.

But then, as he stared through his telescope, the stars stirred something in him. As he pulled away, he waved at one of his friends, and they helped him sit down as one of his fainting spells overtook him. He watched as a struggle between two forces shook the very heavens. For the fate of two distant stars. It was like a war between gods with how strong they both were. But the girl, the light, she faltered as light began to spill over into her soul. His hand twitched as he watched the vision, wanting desperately to heal her.

And a voice whispered that he could. He could go to her and help her triumph.

“I… Have to help her.” He said, and allowed a flash of light to spirit him away.

~

An Au Ra woman twirled upon a stage, astounding all who watched her. In the crowd, her friend was stealing a noble’s orders for betrayal. But she’d be damned if she let anyone hurt her lord. With the proof they were stealing, they could protect him. As she danced, her muscles on fire, she was struck with a cleared mind.

She began to move alongside the woman in her head, fighting with grace and nobility. Challenging darkness for her friends. Then her country. Then her world. The dance turned frantic, dangerous, dazzling. A purposeful misstep to represent the falter in her struggles. The girl was against too dangerous of odds. Too strong a foe. She wouldn’t be triumphant this time. Not without help.

She opened her eyes and caught her friend giving the signal that he’d gotten what they were after, and she nodded. A silent signal to the voice, reaching out on behalf of the girl, that she would aid her.

As she struck her last move the light flashed, and she vanished to thunderous applause.

~

The young Hrothgar was humming as he stood watch, his friends camping nearby. His whiskers would occasionally twitch as a breeze would stir them, but otherwise it was a boring night. As he stared out across the land, he began to day dream.

He dreamed about a young hero with soft ears, and smaller than she should be. She stood against one of the darkest foes, and was drowning in light. Too much of a good thing was bad he knew. It made him sad to see her struggle. He wanted to call down the stars around her to save her from what her fate would be against the evil she faced.

He was only a little surprised when a voice told him he could.

Never having answered his daydreams before, he whispered a hesitant, “Yes.”

And before he could realize that it wasn’t a daydream, he was spirited away.

~

When the darkness receded, she was on a platform. Their final battlefield she assumed. Across from her Hades bloomed from the darkness. Giant, monstrous, and powerful. He stared down at her, and the beams of light surrounding her, his voice echoing around them both in a sneer.

“Show me your ‘vaunted’ strength,” he taunted, “And I shall expose the lie of your fragmented existence!”

She could feel the thrum of his power from him like a heartbeat, and knew that alone she would fall. Even with Ardbert’s help. But she had to try. She wasn’t scared of death, merely failing the world and its people. Both of them. She would gladly die if it meant his madness ended here. But it wouldn’t she knew. She had to take him down. And she would, Ardbert whispered firmly in the back of her mind.

She wasn’t alone, after all.

The lights flared then, no longer surrounding her but behind her, and seven different people were there with her. And from them radiated an echo of her own strength. A slight gasp left them all collectively as they laid eyes on each other, and something inside them fell into place. Her back was to them, but they knew who she was just by the way she stared unflinchingly forward. She turned back to look at them all then once she realized they were there, and knew them, just as they knew her.

Her heart was elated. They were her and she was them. And they were alive, champions and future champions. They were alive, and breathing, and here. Every single one of them came to her side to help her. And they had their own lives. How could the ascians find this existence pitiable? She looked upon them, and could only feel pride.

They didn’t have long to dwell on the sight of each other though, and had to turn back to the enemy at hand.

“Oh, he’s an ugly blighter ennit?” The bard called out, breaking the silence.

A slight laugh rippled through them all, as they prepared. The mages worked to shield and augment the others, and the strongest of them stepped to the forefront of the group, to hold the line and ward off blows. They all readied their weapons, eyeing the being with caution.

“His name is Hades.” The girl they’d all come for said, and despite her young appearance she sounded so weary, “And he could have been a friend.”

“But he has a lot to answer for, child.” Called out the paladin, “We all saw.”

“I know.” She replied, and then the fight began.

They rushed forward while the archers fell back with the two mages. She held her sword out, the crystal balancing behind her already fully charged with energy. A gift from Ardbert she imagined. The two men at her side struck mighty blows, and she’d dart in between them like a needle, quick on her feet and sure in her steps. Beside her, always watching her back, was the dancer. Just as deadly as she was beautiful, she would use every movement she made to further their goals.

It was uncanny, how well they all worked together. They moved as one.

The dancer only watched at first, only defending until she learned how the girl moved. And then she began to weave her own attacks around her, occasionally augmenting a strike and following it up with her own. And as more time passed, she’d began moving around the two men as well. Flowing like water between them, and hitting like a tidal wave around them, pulling them into a dance with her.

She even at one point, when the paladin had set himself into a defensive stance, used him as an anchor to swing herself forward and around him into a focused strike. The moment she could though, she was back behind him, and he let out a small whistle, impressed with her moves, even as he raised his shield to block a retaliation from Hades.

“Not bad!” He said.

She flashed an almost wicked grin at him, and gave a slight bow in jest toward him, “Don’t get distracted now!”

And as they assaulted him up close, the archers and mages worked to undermine him from afar.

“That’s it girly, just aim above their heads!” The bard called out, guiding the young archer.

“Got it!” She called back, firing arrow after arrow at a rate even the bard couldn’t match. She was young yes, and untested, but she would not falter she decided. She refused. It was odd how much these familiar strangers felt like kin, but it inspired her to match their strength. Strength that something whispered at the back of her mind would be her own one day.

He swiped at them, and cast his magics toward the mages and archers. But they were all fast on their feet, and moved out of harms way. Though there were a few close calls. The Astrologian had been so focused on healing the warrior, he hadn’t noticed the ground beneath him threatening to explode. Thankfully, the Black mage was paying attention, and rushed him. Seizing the back of his armor and jerking him out of harms way like a mother would pull away a kitten, the astrologian dangled from his grip as he finished the spell, and only then smiled ruefully at the black mage.

“Thank you.”

“Eyes open stargazer.” He said with a smile, getting back to attacking the dark being after he put him down.

“Wide open now.” He called back.

From then on, the black mage stayed near him as he dared, one eye on the fight and the other focused on keeping him from the magic beneath their feet.

“Behind me!” The paladin shouted, and warrior of light complied as a wave of dark magic lashed out again. It didn’t reach outside their immediate vicinity thankfully, and the dancer and warrior both were out of harms way after the dancer had literally knocked him out of the magic’s range.

It was just by chance that the warrior brushed against the paladin, and they felt a jolt of energy rush between the pair of them. Even while he held the block, he dared glance back, a silent question that she answered with a nod.

She’d felt it too. 

They felt stronger after that they realized, and he said, “The others too. We’ll need all the strength we can.”

“Right.” She was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet as she prepared to make a dart for the warrior. When the magic finally receded, she shot forward like a bullet from a gun, nearly colliding with the warrior.

“Careful lass!” He said, catching her arm as she nearly stubbled into her stop.

But then there it was again. That rush of energy flowing into each other. A connection. His eyes widened and then settled into acceptance as he nodded at her, understanding immediately what it was.

“Hydaelyn.”

The dancer flew forward, hitting Hades with her blades again before stepping back just out of his reach. Before she could rush in for another hit, the warrior stepped in front of her, and she paused, glancing at him. Next to her the warrior of light placed a hand on her shoulder, and upon feeling the newfound energy they shared between them, the connection, her head tilted. But as it settled in them both, another grin found its way on her face, and she nodded to her in thanks.

She returned her grin with a slightly uneasy one at the sight of the dancer’s blood thirst, and turned away to look back at the other four. She needed to reach them.

“Go, I got you covered!” The warrior said, turning his focus from attacking Hades, to protecting her back as she made a run for them.

“I don’t think so!” Hades called, and cast a magic that locked onto them all. He could see their souls suddenly brighten after she touched one of the other reflections of her soul. And he couldn’t have that. They could feel the magic’s aura overlapping around them, and glanced at each other. The closer they were together, the harsher the attack would be.

It was the young Viera who shouted, “Scatter!”

Quickly they all move as far from each other as they could, and braced for the strike. Apart from each other, and none of the magic overlapping, the strike was bearable and easily reversed thanks to their healer. She now had to try and outwit Hades’ plan of keeping them away from each other.

He did everything he could, from unleashing explosions, to shooting out dark tendrils that would pierce them if they even so much as brushed against them. At one point, he’d even summoned shades of his former peers to assault them. But they fell before her and her reflections. He couldn’t catch them, and even if he did, the Astrologian would undo their pain and restore them.

Eventually Hades grew even angrier, and cast off the physical form he had taken. With another blast of darkness radiating from him, he grew into something larger. The strength of the darkness was nearly enough to make her fall to her knees with how infected with light she was, but the young Viera archer propped her back up.

“No giving up now, you hear!” She said cheerfully, giving her a smile that she returned once she was back to her senses.

Hades’ new form allowed him more use over his magic, and his hands looked like scythes with how sharp they were. He called himself a sorcerer, and she believed him. But that didn’t mean that she was going to allow him to win. The many masks on his wings unsettled her, knowing that he was fighting for the ones who once bore those masks. But a glance around her reminded her just what she was fighting for. Her world. Ardberts. Theirs.

They wouldn’t fail.

They fought, rushing in and striking the part of him they could reach. Both with physical blades and their aether. He’d unleash a ball of darkness the would carve a path between them all, but it was easily dodged. They helped each other when one stumbled, and protected those who needed cover.

Then, they felt the air pull around them as he held an arm aloft. Magic was gathering to it, and vast amounts.

“Quickly! To the other side!” Shouted the black mage.

With a run most made it, but the healer wasn’t fast enough. It was with a shout that they all cried their horror when, with a sweeping motion, the arm spread darkness over him. But when the darkness cleared, they saw the warrior had stood in front of him, guarding him from the worst of it. He wasn’t entirely unscathed, but he was still on his feet.

“Are you alright??” Shouted the black mage, sending a particularly powerful spell at Hades.

The healer worked quickly, managing to get the warrior back on his feet in a matter of moments.

“We’re fine! Get back to it!”

Before the warrior could rush back into the fray, the astrologian placed a hand on his arm, an apology on his face as he said, “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” The warrior said with a smile, and realized he meant it.

But then they parted and quickly fell back into the pattern of the battle.

With Hades distracted as he was with them all redoubling their efforts, she succeeded in reaching the black mage and the two archers. The energy passing between them all was like a breath of fresh air, allowing them to continue the fight. The only one left was the healer, and he was on the other side of the platform.

Suddenly, they felt magic hit them all in a wave. Chains floating around them, threatening to bind them in place. Undoubtably an effort to kill them all if his angered shouts were anything to go on.

The pair locked eyes and sprinted for one another, trying their best to meet before he could lock them in place. They both dove for one another when they felt the magic tighten around them, and they strained their arms, holding them aloft, hands barely skimming each other.

In the end, only the tip of their fingers brushed, but it was enough. Suddenly, upon contact with each other, they all felt connected. They could feel each other through the blessing. They looked at each other with wonder, even as Hades’ chains dragged them apart and into a circle.

The others were struggling against their magical bonds. But neither physical or magical strength could break his hold on them.

As Hades invoked Zodiark, they could all feel the weight of the darkness beginning to crush them. One by one they began to fade. Their lights began to flicker inside them, nearly going out. But then, the Warrior of light refused. It was as simple as refusing to allow her light, her connection, to fade. Inside her soul, through the darkness, she reached. And upon seizing what was left of her ember of light, she held it close, guarding it against both the crushing darkness and burning light.

‘Please.’ She thought mentally, hoping that her wish would be enough.

It was. As she had guarded the light of the mother, upon hearing her child’s plea, the light became her guard. It flared to life, brighter than before.

The other heroes looked to her, and watched as she began blazing in her chains. Ethereal and powerful. It gave them hope as well, and each one began to burn as well as they followed her lead, trusting in Hydaelyn. Some knew the mother already, others were welcoming her light into them for the first time. But she guarded them all from the darkness, and swelled as their light connected with one another. It made it easy for her to banish the darkness and chains for them.

The rest was up to them.

They landed on their feet as Hades cursed their blessing for allowing their survival. Through their connection to each other and the light of Hydaelyn they were strengthened while Hades began to falter.

“We’re almost there!” Called the bard over her shoulder.

“Then let’s end it!” Shouted the Viera, and she whirled around the look at the Warrior of light, “Do it now!”

The Warrior of light, a red mage in full, disengaged and soared through the air, passing over the others heads to get the distance she needed. Once she landed, she reached for the energy in her focus and channeled it though herself and felt the others also add to it through their connection. Words she’d never been able to speak until moments such as this pour from her lips, weaving a spell of terrifying power. She raised her arms skyward, and glowing runes appeared behind her.

Right as the power reached its apex, she shouted, “Get clear!”

The others hurried to dive out of the area, the ground beneath them screaming with her magic. When she saw them all safely out of the way, she released the hold she had on the magic and watched as it did its work. Orbs of light darted in and out of the ground, weaving paths of destruction through Hades’ aether. It both damaged him and kept him from leaving the area where her magic was focused. He roared in both pain and anger, and she crossed her arms in response and then broke them apart, ripping the magic from the ground with her action and watching as a pillar erupted from the ground. Fire and light in one. The roar of the spell was louder than Hades, burning him and aether both.

Just like that it was over.

She nearly crumpled once more, the tainted light in her now surging forward to claim her now that she was weakened. But then, someone was at her side, propping her up, their touch soothing the light inside her.

“It’s not over yet.” The black mage said, gentle hands on her arms to hold her up.

She hummed in acknowledgement, and nodded, “I know. I know.”

She was out of breath from the magic she’d done, and the exertion from the fight. With a final sigh, she stood on her own two feet, but briefly placed a hand over one of the black mage’s in thanks.

With Hades disoriented, they had time. They all walked back toward each other. The bard had her arm slung over the younger Viera’s shoulders and was giving her tips and suggesting becoming a bard herself. The dancer was eyeing both the warrior and paladin, and seemed to be thinking of taking up one of their disciplines as well. The astrologian was sitting on the ground and with the Black mage’s help they pulled him to his feet.

“Couldn’t one of you have also been a healer?” he asked, and they all laughed, him included.

But when the laughter died down, they could hear Hades coming to. And they knew what would happen next. They could feel it in their soul that for the next part, the girl would walk onward without them. The final steps were hers to take despite the risk to her life still.

“…At least we know we’re not alone.” The Viera said, breaking the silence and glancing at them all.

The bard ruffled her hair at that, to which the Viera tried wiggling away, her ears twitching in mild annoyance.

The red mage nodded and places a hand on her chest, privately thanking Ardbert once more. She could still feel him distantly, and how their soul now sang with the connection they felt between them.

“We never were, I think,” she said, looking up at them all with a smile, “Thank you all.”

“May your blade keep you safe, lass.” The paladin said, offering her a bow.

“It’s been a pleasure to be at all of your sides.” The warrior said as well, patting her on the back.

“May you all walk in the light of the crystal, now and always.” The bard practically sang, doing a small spin.

“Don’t let this be for nothing now,” the dancer said quietly, “You’ve things to do still.”

“People to see again!” The Viera cut in.

The black mage ruffled her hair then, to the red mage’s surprise, “It’s up to you once more.”

Then, one by one, they all began to glow and slowly lifted off the ground.

The dancer waved and she was the first to vanish in a small burst of light. They all followed soon after, going back to where they came from. She watched as they left, until the last had faded from her sight. There was a longing in her soul then, missing them already though they were practically strangers. To her surprise, a pulse of emotion could be felt though their connection. They believed in her. They wanted her to live. It made her heart ache, to be so loved by strangers who she knew better than anyone in the world.

She fought down a sniffle, and turned, stalking forward to face Hades one last time.

~

Across other worlds, seven different people stared up at the sky, hoping and praying that the hero would survive.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! Leave a comment or kudos.   
I also take writing requests occasionally.


End file.
